Sacrifice Me Willingly
by i'lltakethetruthanyday
Summary: Damon lets it slip that Katherine thinks Elena is in Danger. Elena goes to investigate and learns all about Klaus and the doom he will bring the people and vampires that she loves. What would Elena give to save her family, and friends? What sacrifice would be to much? In the end will it really be a sacrifice at all? KLENA
1. Chapter 1

A drunken Damon let it slip, Katherine said that I needed to be protected….Isn't that always what it comes down to? An ordinary human girl surrounded by champions protecting her. At what cost? Damon thinks she's lying, and knowing Katherine I wouldn't put it past her but still I need to know. Decided I grabbed a blood bag, a glass and a crowbar to make my way back to the tomb.

The drive to the tomb was eerie there was a lot to think about what could be after me and why I'm just a human. What disaster was about to knock on our door and could it be averted?

My mind raced at all the possibilities and before I knew it I was here. I almost wished that the drive was longer. After all even though Katherine was trapped she was still a manipulative bitch. If I wasn't desperate there was no way that I would ever willingly seek her out.

I made my way down to the tomb and used the crow bar to move the stone I managed to make a small gap.

"Katherine I need to talk to you" I called. She didn't arrive as fast as I would have thought using none of her vamperic speed she walked to the door as if on the prowl. A smirk made its way onto her face, she knew she had the upper hand even though she couldn't touch me as they say knowledge is power and in this case she knew all. Fear shot through me but I crushed it down she would tell me what I wanted to know. "You said someone was after me I want to know who I want to know what you know about them and you will tell me."

"Well aren't you turning into a power hungry little dominatrix? Something is after you honey and he will get you. You'll give him what he wants or you sweet innocent little Elena or he'll destroy everyone you love and believe me when I say he will enjoy it." She tried to give me a smile, like she enjoyed the thought but I could see fear behind her eyes. In such enormity that I had never come across before especially not in Katherine's cold calculating eyes.

"I brought blood and it's all yours if you tell me what I want to know." I poured some of the blood into the paper cup and pushed it towards the hungry vampire. "Now talk."

"I was going to tell you the story anyway little Elena just to see the horror on your face. This is one big bad that even the Salvatore's can't protect you from. He's been after me for 500 years, and I'm useless to him now. His name is Klaus. He's vampire an original vampire, and a werewolf. Of course a witch cursed him far before my time she trapped his werewolf side. He wants to let his inner wolf out. He wants to be indestructible. Apparently being the strongest vampire in the world isn't enough for Klaus. That's where I came in. He was quite charming and I was taken in by it, that was before I learned of his cruelty and what he wanted from me, what he'll want from you. I'm thirsty." She paused giving me an expectant look. I poured her another glass and pushed it over to her.

"What did he want?" She drank the blood with a moan and her eyes pierced mine.

"He wanted my life. He will want your life your blood. The ritual of the sun and the moon will unlock his werewolf side and he needs to drink every last drop of your blood to drain you dry in order to succeed. When I discovered this I enlisted help I had several vampires smitten with me, times haven't change that much. So I used them to secure my freedom. Then I tricked one into healing me and killed myself. After all what use would I be as a vampire. My blood was useless." She looked down and across her face was a shattering amount of pain.

"So if I become a vampire that's it I'll be free of him, useless?" I asked her, though it wasn't an optimistic thought, I had never seriously considered turning before and thinking on it now I wasn't sure it was an option for me, what about Jeremy?

"It's been 500 years Elena and I'm not free of Klaus he plays cat and mouse with me even now.  
I have used and hurt countless vampires and humans in the game to keep my freedom. I am constantly moving, I keep no ties. He want's vengeance for what I kept from him he wants to make me suffer then he will make me bleed. There was an immediate cost as well. One you could never pay. After I escaped and ran he went to my home and murdered everyone I ever loved. He did so viciously and brutally." She paused as if remembering the ones she loved in such a condition. Her breath hitched and I have never understood her more than in that moment. "As a vampire you will be useless. That is true but Stephen, Damon, Jeremey, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, the list goes on and on and on…..all of them will be dead. If you fight or change or attempt in any way to keep your blood from him he will destroy everything you hold dear and then he will destroy you. After all there is a price to pay and you could never make the sacrifices I have. I'm tired Elena I want to be free to stop running." I could see it in her eyes how tired she was.

"You want to give me to Klaus in exchange for your freedom." I could see the allure after 500 years she was tired.

"I'm not that stupid if he ever sees me again he will kill me before I can explain I need someone else to give you to him and attempt to procure my freedom or at least to make his ire of me somewhat less apparent. Really though the power is yours right now. So far he has not come for you, but he will and when he does you'll need to choose your life or the lives of those you love?" She knew what I would pick and yet I am a human neither Damon nor Stephan would let me go. Bonnie would get herself killed and Caroline. If they knew if he came for me they would all die and so would I. But perhaps there was another way to make this work.

"Do you know how to get in contact with Klaus?"

"I try not to contact the monster that wants to kill me, but you're in luck since I am in possession of the moonstone I was going to have to call him, so I may have his number what are you thinking about my doppelganger? Are you going to be self-sacrificing?" She knew the answer to that.

"Yes I am. He can't take me they would never let him. I'm going to surrender to him. I need his number, and you need somebody to procure your freedom. You want me out of the way this is your chance." She looked at me as if she were measuring how serious I was then tossed me her cellphone. I scrolled through the phone and found the number. I pulled my phone out and dialed. My heart beat faster and faster as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Klaus?"

"Indeed, I believe you have me at a disadvantage who am I speaking to luv?" His tone held amusement and a sharp edge.

"I'm Elena Gilbert we've never met but I have something that you want very much and I'm willing to deliver it to you, my demands are very reasonable and limited."

"Well Elena" He spat my name "If you want to make It out of this agreement alive I certainly hope what you have is very valuable otherwise I will hunt you down and rip out your heart." He chuckled like it was a joke but I knew he was deathly serious.

"I already know I won't survive this agreement that was decided the second I called you. I want your word that you will not harm any of my loved ones. I also want you to stop actively attempting to kill Katherine Petrova." I told him attempting to keep the fear out of my voice. His laugh in response was chilling and I shook from the depth of cruelty it provided.

"There is nothing you could offer me in important enough for me to spare that bitch." He seethed.

"She has the moonstone. I know that you need it to break the curse. She's willing to give it to you in exchange for her life."

"The moonstone was useless to me the moment that bitch betrayed me. Has she got you wrapped around her little finger like so many before you?" His amusement was lessening I needed to get to the point.

"No I hate her more than any vampire I have ever encountered I find her to be a cold manipulative bitch. However she has the moonstone and she gave me your contact information and the information I needed to make a decision regarding your curse."

"She seems to have given you everything there is just one problem luv, and I'm a bit confused. The most important ingredient I need is extinct. And calling me now to remind me has only insured that I go after your loved ones."

"If what I deliver to you gives you the power to break the curse do you agree to my terms?" I used the last shred of resolve to sound strong.

"It's impossible but I'll humor you, sure luv you have my word that I won't harm Katerina or your loved ones but that ingredient has been gone for 500 years and there's no way to bring it back. So consider your family dead by the New Year. Goodbye sweet El..." I cut him off

"I'm the human Doppelganger." I rushed to tell him before he could end the phone call. "Tell me where to go and I'll deliver myself to you." There was an intake of breath.

"If this is a trick I won't kill you, I'll torture you, then feed you my blood kill you and torture you for centuries do I make myself clear luv?" He threatened.

"Crystal. Where should I book my ticket?"

"London, and luv wear something sexy?" The phone call ended and I felt my last resolve leave me as I fell into a heap on the floor. Tears trailed down my face, I looked up to see Katherine. She didn't look like her master plan was finally a success she looked sad.

"I need the moonstone if you want your freedom. Also you can't tell them anything about what you've told me if you want them to survive this and I know you care about the Salvatore's so please just keep it to yourself." Katherine handed it over to me without a word and I tossed her the remainder of the blood before turning around and leaving the cave. I was on the phone booking my ticket and heading home to pack my bags before night fell.

I had my bags packed. I grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

Dear Stephan and Damon,

I care about the both of you, but all of this supernatural crap is just too much. I need a break. I'm leaving town please don't attempt to find me because I need this space. It is my hope that you two will come to forgive each other for all the pains of the past. You both love me, and while I care for you both truly I cannot be with either of you. If we see each other again all I can offer you is friendship. The supernatural world and I need a break please respect it.

Elena.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Caroline's phone number.

"Care, I need you to do something for me and you're not going to like it." I told her

"Is everything okay? You're worrying me." She had panic in her voice and in order to alleviate it I needed to pull myself together.

"This vampire supernatural boyfriend, witch friends crap it's too much Caroline I need a break I need to get away. I don't want anyone to worry so I need your help." I paused to catch my breath. "Compel Jenna to think I've gone away on exchange from school. I just I can't do this right now and being here is killing me Please Care."

"Elena it's going to be okay, I think you should just stay its fine. I'll call Stephan." I cut her off.

"NO Care, I left a note for Stephan and Damon I just need time can you make sure that everyone leaves me alone?" I was begging now

"Ok Elena, Call me I love you." She hung up. I could tell she was mad and thought that I was taking the easy way out. I needed to make one last call and then I had to go.

"Hey Bonnie I need a favor."

"Sure Elena what do you need?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

She arrived at my house a few minutes later and took one look at the bag I had packed before a frown appeared on her face.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"After everything that has happened. I need to get away Bonnie. From this place from all the people. The supernatural is just too much and it flocks here. I need a break from the pain and death of it all. Can you take me to the airport and no matter what anyone says or asks don't find me. When I'm ready to be found I'll come here. Please do this for me. I love you Bonnie but, I just I'm about to break trust my judgment on this." I told her tears started to collect in my eyes.

"Alright Elena I get it. Believe me. I'll take you."

The drive to the airport was awkward and I could tell that she was unsure about what I was doing. Bonnie knew me better than almost anyone and she could tell how close I was to falling apart at the seams. I told her that I loved her before making my way into the airport.

By the time I was checked in and through security it was nearly time for my flight to leave. As I settled into my seat on the plane my phone began to vibrate I pulled it out with a sigh not recognizing the number. I answered it.

"Hello luv." His voice rang through the other end and my breath caught.

"Hello Klaus what can I do for you?" I asked him in a business tone.

"Well my dear doppelganger I've looked into your life and you look just like Katerina. Now I know how unreliable these background checks can be put I find myself impatient to have my package arrive. When will it be here?" The charm and sarcasm he breathed into his words would make a model tremble.

"I'm currently on a plane heading to London now. Flight 2907 International. Would you like to send someone to the airport to pick me up?"

"It's an important package I may just pick it up myself. But if you try any funny business just know that I can have somebody in Mystic Falls with teeth ripping into your brother's throat before you can pull a stake out of your purse." He told me with chilling ease.

"My family and friends all think that I am taking a break from the supernatural tragedies of town so that they don't attempt to get in the way of the ritual, I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want them to know that I've died."

"If you are entertaining and cooperate that can easily be seen to." He told me. "I hear your phone needs to be turned off and your seatbacks placed in the right position luv so I'll let you go for this one last time. See you soon luv" He ended the call quickly. I closed my eyes and slipped into oblivion.

The plane was making its final decent and I was more nervous that a girl going on her first date. I was about to meet the monster that would kill me. I sold myself to him for the safety of my family. The entire thing was medieval. I brushed my teeth, and hair, fixed my makeup and righted my clothing. There was no turning back.

I exited the plane with butterflies rushing through my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything in almost 24 hours and my nerves were getting the best of me. I had no idea what or who to expect. As I made my way through the lobby and past security I scanned the room. It's not like I knew what he looked like or where to go exactly. Would he see me? He was a vampire if he didn't see me he certainly would hear me. I whispered his name. "Klaus" Nothing happened so I took a seat on a bench and waited…..and waited…and waited…Time passed slowly and suddenly I felt like an idiot. I grabbed my phone and was about to call his number when strong hands enveloped me from behind. The smell of cologne assaulted my senses and something almost earthy. I elbowed the pervert who dared touch me and then let out a gasp as pain filled my arm….he wasn't human.

"That wasn't a very considerate welcome luv, I'd much prefer a hug or kiss. Come now dear make up for it." He spun me around and gave me an expectant look. I nibbled on my lip then rose to my tip toes and whispered in his ear. "I don't know you well enough to kiss you, and a hug between strangers just wouldn't be proper"

"Luv you were made for my purposes. Whether that be a kiss or death at my lips. Nobody will know you better than I in time." Time? What did he mean by time…surely he wanted to do this ritual as soon as possible. I reached into my purse but his hand circled my wrist. "What are you searching for luv certainly not a stake?"

"I thought you might like the other portion of the package, the moonstone." He released my wrist and I handed him the stone. A predatory smile appeared on his angelic face. It was ironic really how beautiful this monster appeared to be. I couldn't imagine blood smeared on his perfect face. His smile broadened as he realized I was checking him out. Heat rushed to my face and I looked down.

"Come love time to take you home." He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out into the streets. A car pulled up and a man got out, to my bag and opened the door for us. Klaus gestured for me to go in first and I slid in, he followed. He was quiet for a time studying my face as I looked out at the city it was my first time in London and I marveled at how incredibly different it was from home.

"First time to London luv?" He asked me

"Yes, I've barely left Mystic Falls. We were going to travel around Europe last summer but well the accident happened and then it just wasn't really important anymore." I told him warily.

"Hmmm, I've been all over the world I suppose when your 1000 years old you tend to see a lot." My eyes grew huge he was old! "I see my age is surprising. Katerina didn't give away all of my secrets then."

"Katherine, and I aren't friends. Currently she's trapped in a tomb courtesy of a witch friend of mine. She said that I was in danger and since it fit her purpose she told me about the danger you presented to the people that I care about, she told me how she turned and the revenge you sought. I would never deem my life as more important than the people I love so I made a choice. To give myself to you. That doesn't mean I like her or that she would want me to know your secrets after all if I ruined the ritual you would go after Katherine. You don't have to worry though I have no intention of ruining anything. If the ritual fails it won't be due to anything on my part. I'm not Katherine, I don't manipulate people or vampires I don't use people and then throw them away. Like she says there is a price to pay and the price for me to live isn't worth it at all." I told him with conviction

"You gave yourself to me? Does that mean you are loyal to me luv?" He asked.

"I suppose you could say that, I'm not an idiot if someone ran at you with a stake I wouldn't jump in the way. But I also wouldn't attempt to stake you or run. It's not the kind of loyalty most people want though. It doesn't stem from our relationship, it stems from the love and loyalty I have for others. But I hardly know you so that's all I can offer. Especially knowing that soon you will be the cause of my death. I can offer you one thing though as a token of this loyalty." I moved my hands around my neck and removed the necklace. "I said that I would give myself to you in exchange for not harming my family. Somehow I doubt you want your packages to wear vervain." He took the necklace from my hands and offered me a charming smile.

"I wondered if you would make me aware of the vervain I smelled or hope I didn't notice. Very good choice luv." His lips brushed my ear as he said this and his hand played with a strand of my hair. "Now how about that kiss luv?" He asked with a smile. My eyes connected with his and I teased my bottom lip with my teeth. Slowly I closed the distance between our faces and brushed my lips against his cheek. He laughed in delight. A deep slow rumble.

"I suppose that will do for now luv. Look out the window and see your new home." He directed me to look at a large mansion made of stone and clearly old. Flowers bloomed in vibrant colors and it almost appeared to be a castle from one of those fairytales. Only I knew that this castle and this prince both held dark secrets no matter how kind and charming he appeared there was a beast inside just waiting to escape. In fact he had two beasts one locked away deep inside the other dancing on the surface prepared to bite at any moment and I was sure the castle had seen more bloodshed then any human eye could imagine and yet they both looked so perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He left the car first and offered me a helping hand. If I didn't know better I would think him a gentlemen. Sadly the fear that was so prominent in Katherine's eyes was proof enough of the cruelty I knew to be ever present in this monster. I stared at the hand. Nibbling on my lip I knew I didn't really have a choice, I was after all his. I was lucky that he hadn't bitten into my neck to sample me yet.

I reached out my arm, trembling and grasped his hand as I exited the car. Before I knew what had happened we were inside the castle. I found myself in his arms the sheer speed was astounding. I surrounded myself with vampires and yet I had never seen one move nearly this fast. Just how powerful was my captor? I looked up towards his face to see that he was studying my reaction. I wanted to ask him to put me down and yet I had no right to.

I was his to do with as he pleased, I had to be for the sake of everyone that I loved. Hopefully he would lock me in a room and not bother me until he required my blood, my death for his ritual. Unfortunately, I have never had the best of luck and I knew even now that he wouldn't allow this. Why was I still in his arms?

"Umm will you please put me down? My legs do function…" I asked him hesitantly after a few minutes had passed. He looked down at me. He gave me a devilishly charming smile, deceptive by its very nature.

"As you said there is a price to be paid. What will you give to be set down on your own two feet?" He asked. My eyes grew wide and I had to wonder what it was exactly that he wanted. He did after all have the power to take anything from anyone. He was a vampire, the strongest I had ever come into contact with. What did I have that he could possibly want?

"What is it that you could want from me? I'm a human…and you…you're the most powerful vampire I have ever come in contact with. What could I possibly offer that you can't simply take or compel?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh sweetheart there is little fun in taking or compelling these things. While compulsion has its place I much prefer that which is freely offered. So dear what's your offer?" He asked me, I felt relief well up inside of me. He wouldn't compel me or force me into anything. Maybe just maybe he wasn't as bad as Katherine believed him to be or maybe he had changed or she had misjudged him.

"I fear that I cannot offer anything. I have already given you my life to do with as you please. I have nothing else left to give." It was true, I could offer him some of my blood or physical gratification, yet I did not want to. I still loved Stefan despite the letter, and the obstacles that were apparent in our relationship. Of course I suppose I ended that relationship. It was for the best.

"There are several things that you could offer me darling. Some I'm sure you have thought of and rejected. Like a taste of what is pumping right underneath your soft skin. It smells delectable." He lowered his face to my neck and smelled softly nuzzling my neck as he did so. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart speed up. In fear…..or in anticipation. I was unsure. "Or perhaps a taste of something else hmmm? Alas I fear you are not yet ready to give me what I desire so instead how about you answer a few of my questions?" What could he possibly want to know about me? I bit my lip and nodded into him. After all I didn't want to spend the time until my death in the arms of my murderer.

"Ask away then." I told him. He set me down and a strange sense of loss filled me.

"Perhaps my lovely doppelganger we can find some place far more comfortable to finish our deal." He placed his hand on my back and led me through the hall to what appeared to be a study. I paused transfixed on the most beautiful painting I had ever seen. My breath hitched as I made my way over to the piece of artwork. I looked at the painting and sensed such loneliness. It reminded me of how I felt after my parents had died. There was guilt in the strokes of color as well. "Elena…" Distantly I heard him say my name I nodded but I was caught up in my past and the feelings the painting brought out of me. Suddenly I felt a warm body behind me, which was odd Stefan was always cold even with coffee coursing through him. I shook myself from my musing and turned around. His eyes were on the painting now and I wondered if he saw what I did. I looked into his eyes and for the first time since I heard his name I didn't see a monster. I saw a man, for in his eyes I saw a reflection of the painting.

Unthinkingly I reached out my hand and brushed it against his cheek. His eyes met mine for a second and then his eyes closed off. He stepped back and then his arm swept by gesturing to the couch. I knew the moment was over and the man gone. I gave the painting one last fleeting look before I made my way over to the couch. He waited until I was seated before he suddenly appeared next to me. I suppose this was something that I was going to have to get use to when around him. Stefan always tried to hide his vampire characteristics from me, almost as if he was ashamed of them. Klaus clearly enjoyed his abilities.

"Is now an appropriate time to say ask away?" I asked him. He nodded amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"Indeed it is luv. I find myself curious. You look identical to Katerina, and yet when you gave me your name I did a rather thorough investigation on your life and lineage. I could find no ties connecting you to any Petrova. How is it you are so certain that you are the doppelganger?"

"When I found the picture of Katherine in Stefan's room I ran away scared. I ended up on a road trip with Damon refusing to talk to or about Stefan. I didn't know what it meant at all. I didn't even know that doppelgangers were real. When I finally got the courage to ask him. He had no idea how I was connected to her either. It finally became clear that my parents were not in all actuality my parents. My dad was a doctor. He took me in and made the birth certificate. My actual mom's name is Isobel and my uncle is actually my dad. Isobel is related to Katherine. I am not familiar with magic but If you don't believe that I am the doppelganger perhaps we can contact a witch." It was odd admitting to a stranger that I was adopted.

"Unnecessary, I can smell that you are indeed a Petrova. I simply wondered how. I knew your boyfriend luv. Stefan. It's been many years since I have seen him perhaps you can tell me about him." He knew Stefan that was odd. I suppose there was a lot Stefan hadn't told me but you would think that he would mention he was friends with a guy that wanted to kill me.

"He never mentioned you. Stefan has just gotten over a bit of a hard time. You probably know how hard it is for him to stay away from human blood. Well he has been on animal since I met him. But we ran into a bit of a situation and I made him drink my blood we would have both died if he hadn't but, well he's had difficulty containing the ripper with in ever since. I never really understood until that moment just how big a problem human blood is for him. But he is doing much better with it. Unfortunately, I don't think I can see him in the same light as I did before. He is perhaps more dangerous than Damon in many aspects. He isn't my boyfriend anymore either. When I left I didn't want there to be any uncertainty I made it clear if we ever saw each other again it could never be romantic. Stefan is as always a good person I'm not really sure what else to say." Stefan was a sore spot I'd really prefer not to dwell on the memories of his blood addicted eyes.

"I met him in Chicago, at a time when he was very interested in drinking human blood. I have never met anyone who appreciated and enjoyed blood quite like him. Of course that remorse was quite interesting he covered a wall with all the names of the people he had devoured. I can't really imagine what he would be like on animal blood. I can see this is a side of him you'd rather not discus I suppose we shall move on. Tell me Elena, what is it about the supernatural that seems to draw you in so much. Do you even have a single ordinary friend?" I suppose I should have expected that the only Stefan Klaus could be friends with was the monster side of him. Klaus obviously wasn't the kind to go without human blood. I wonder if he was trying to upset me or if it just came naturally. I took several deep breaths before answering him in tone that wouldn't have him frothing at the mouth.

"I don't consider any of my friends ordinary Klaus. However I have a human brother and several human friends. It's the opposite really supernatural things seem drawn to me. It's entirely Katherine's fault she ensnarls supernatural beings and as we share a face, the come to me. I fell in love with Stefan before I knew that he really loved her." The more I thought about it the more I wondered if he ever truly loved me for me. I knew he never would have gave me a second glance if I didn't look like her. Yet he said he loved me for how much I wasn't like Katherine. Isn't that almost as bad as loving me for looking like her? Was it a combination? Really it didn't matter my life was over Stefan and I were over. Everything was over.

"Do you want to be a vampire Elena?" My eyes shot to his at this question and I was shaking my head furiously. "I see that you do not. I have to wonder why. Nearly everyone you care about is a vampire so why luv does it not appeal to you?"

"I don't want to kill anyone. Vampires kill. They lose control and cause humans pain I don't want to do that, to be that." I told him.

"That's interesting, so if you never killed as a vampire that would be okay with you then?" He asked me…would it be?

"I suppose if I never killed but there is no way to guarantee something like that vampire's kill it is in their nature and I am compassionate if I killed it would kill me, and as I understand it vampires feel more deeply I'm certain I could never handle the guilt." It was true I knew it. He looked at me with interest and amusement. I felt fear shoot up my spine as a smile played out over his face.

"I can see that my dear. Well shall I show you where you will be sleeping?" He stood with a smirk and somehow I knew I wouldn't like where he was leading me. He was at the threshold of the door when he turned back to me raising his eyebrow. I stood to follow him apprehension clear in every step. "No worries luv you won't be in a dungeon." He promised me. He opened a grand door and as I snuck a look inside I was amazed by the room. It was beyond words. A large bed with black sheets and a blood red comforter looked grand surrounded by a glass wall. Beautiful wooden and intricately carved furniture filled the room and paintings as breathtaking as the one that drew me in whilst I was in the study covered the walls. The room was masculine in nature and looked slightly lived in. I felt dread replace my astonishment. Klaus pushed me in the rest of the way. He shut the door behind us. He studied my face.

"Don't you like it my little Elena?" He asked stepping closer to me. He swept my hair off of my face and caressed my cheek. "I thought briefly about giving you your own room. But you see luv. As you said you have after all given yourself to me. I would never forgive you should anything happen to harm your health. The best way to ensure your safe keeping is for me to keep you here with me always. Also my beauty your mine and I do so hate to share." What was he going to do with me? How long was he going to wait before completing the ritual. I was scared I can admit that easily. He was scary. I just wanted to die to save my family didn't he want to get the ritual over with. Why couldn't we do it right now.

"When are we doing the ritual?" The question sprung out of me before I could stop it. He had me pushed into the mattress hovering over me before I could blink. His eyes roamed over my body his fingers dug into my hands which he had above my head. A pained whimper escaped my mouth. Causing a sadistic smirk to appear on his once angelic face. The monster it seems had come out to play.

"The ritual will happen when I say it happens and not before. Are you in such a hurry to die?" He asked me. His fangs grazed my neck and I wondered if he might just take a taste before his face withdrew. "Or do I repulse you so much that you cannot stand to share a living space with me." I looked at him and saw a flash of pain. He didn't repulse me, but god help me he should. I knew that he had blood on his hands a lot of blood. I heard the tales I saw Katherine's eyes. I should fear and hate this man and yet, I didn't. Perhaps because he had never done anything to me. Damon was a murderer and he was my friend. Caroline had killed. Stefan had killed. Why was Klaus any different. He would kill me, I knew perhaps I should enjoy what time I had left…

"No, you don't repulse me you're very attractive. I almost wish you weren't. You scare me Klaus. I know you're the instrument of my destruction. It's unnerving. I know that you will bring my death, the teeth that send shivers down my spine are going to sink into my neck and devour me until all life leaves me and I am no more. Yet I have never felt safer. The fear that used to claw at my belly is gone. You won't allow me to be harmed until you're ready and a weight is just gone lifted. I'm in the room with the most dangerous vampire on earth and I feel safe. Admit it that is fucked up." I told him the truth because what need was their for lies between the man who would bring forth my destruction. In his eyes I saw aww. He released me and moved to the closet. He pulled out a white gown that looked somewhat roman.

"I need you to wear this. My witch is going to be performing a bit of magic to ensure your safety until the time that I am ready to complete the ritual." The dress was beautiful. But magic, could do many things I couldn't keep the worry off of my face as I wondered if anyone would be harmed to protect me. He must have seen it for he said, "Sweet innocent Elena is that worry I see? There is no need. No life will be lost for this spell. You and I are going to be connected. Your life force will be attached to mine. Once the magic is completed if anyone attempts to harm you instead of affecting you it will affect me." My eyes got huge as shock traveled through my body that could be dangerous he could die.

"That's insane. What if somebody shoves a stake through my heart? You'd die. I'm not you I couldn't stop it, it would be my fault." His laughter made me angry this wasn't funny.

"Elena darling, I can't be killed by just any stake. I am special an original vampire. My family is the first and strongest of all vampires. I shall introduce you to them in time. So truly you needn't worry for me. I am safe and soon so shall you be." His hand danced through my hair as he said this and I wondered just how powerful he was not for the first time today. "I hear Greta now, get changed luv." With that he was gone and I was left with my thoughts. I slowly stripped my clothes off and slid the soft gown on over my head. I turned to look at myself in the mirror. With I sigh I made my way to the bathroom to run a brush through my hair. Once I was ready I stared at the door. Should I make my way down the stairs or remain? Klaus hadn't said, I cast a look at the bed and made my way over to it. I lay down and soon found myself drifting off into much needed sleep. Klaus would come for me when he was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt gentle hands shaking me, my weary eyes slowly slid open. I found myself face to face with my executioner. I suppose this means that the ritual was ready. Personally I don't see why he can't just kill me and get it over with. This magic is a waste of time. The longer he delays the more I worry that my friends and family are going to interfere. Will he kill them if they try? He promised to leave them alone but somehow I doubt that he will uphold that promise if they attack him. He doesn't seem the kind to let something like that go. Klaus doesn't strike me as the type to approve of insubordination. For now I suppose it's best to keep him happy. Which honestly hasn't been as hard as I thought that it would be. Maybe he hides it well but I just don't see what brought Katherine, one of the most despicable beings I have ever come in contact with to display such emotion in my presence. She was scared beyond anything I have ever experienced and if she displayed to me…there is no telling what Klaus is capable of. Should I test the waters? Or should I continue to comply with him… I sat up in the bed, stretched and then hopped onto my feet. I suppose I should observe him more before I decide.

"I take it the witch is ready for me?" I asked him.

"She is." A smirk spread across his face and he gestured towards the door. I slowly made my way through the room to the exit. The door was opened and the hallway was oddly silent. I waited at the threshold unsure of where to go. Suddenly I was swept up by strong arms. I craned my neck around to look at his face. "You're going to need your energy for the ritual. Relax sweetheart I'll take care of everything." He assured me. Relax? In the presence of a feared vampire, that was easier said than done. Yet I find myself oddly comfortable in his presence. It's the thought of magic that has worry filling me… Magic, Bonnie is a witch but still in my experience magic likes to bite back.

"Are you sure this is necessary? Can't we just break the curse now?" I asked him. I'm not in a hurry to die really, but the sooner we get this done the safer my loved ones will be. Why are vampires always causing me problems? From Katherine's description of Klaus I'd expect to be good and dead the moment that I arrived in London and yet here I am still very much alive. If I'm not mistaken it seems he has plans to keep me that way for far longer than I had ever dreamed. What was this ritual and why wasn't I dead yet?

"Why the hurry to die?" He asked me perplexed. I guess such a powerful vampire wouldn't really understand that this was my gift to the people in my life that really matter to me. I am only a human and dying is the only thing that I can give to the people that have given so much to keep my heart beating.

"The delay in my death has caused me to worry that my friends will realize what is happening and get themselves hurt. I imagine if someone were to attack you, they would die painfully. My friends and family wouldn't understand my actions, should they come to light. They would try to protect me and they would not only fail but die in the process." I tried to explain without angering him. How fragile is his temperament? His brow crinkled and he thought for a moment before replying.

"Do you not trust my word? You have given yourself over to me willingly, made me aware of your existence. We have a deal and I won't betray my word. Your friends cannot harm me. Their actions may irritate me. Should they prove problematic they will be dealt with. Lethal force will not be used. I can compel them to forget you all together, should the need arise. Worry not. I am not ready to perform the ritual yet. I must insure your safety until the time comes. As long as you comply with my wishes you have no need to worry darling." In spite of my better judgment I found myself reassured by this. Katherine inspired my fear of this man, yet what good was the word of a lying manipulative bitch. Her problem with him stemmed from her need to survive. She didn't go along with the ritual. This lead to his torment and perusal of her. If I give him no reason to torment me I should be relatively safe. More importantly Mystic Falls would be safe. Especially as he needs me human and alive to get what he wants, for now at least. Until he lies or breaks his word perhaps I can relax and enjoy the remnants of my life. I'll need to appease him, he seems frustrated with my mistrust, but really what does he expect.

"I'm sorry. Trust is difficult for me, I've always hated Katherine. But she is quite strong, your name is the only thing I have ever seen her truly fear. It made me wary." I leaned into his chest and he stared at me for a few more moments before flashing us to a room with cement floors and hundreds of candles. Flames liked at the wicks and unnatural heat filled the room. I found myself instantly uncomfortable. I was laid down on a cement slab, it was cool to the touch. My eyes frantically searched the room. A young girl with wild hair was standing behind me. She must be the witch. "Hello, I'm Elena" I hesitantly offered. Witches were dangerous, and it would be nice to have a friend here. The girl gave me a small smile.

"I'm Greta. I'm going to do a bit of magic on you. It will cause you to be uncomfortable but I need you to try not to make much noise and to remain still. It's going to hurt but you'll heal right up when we are done." She told me with a slight smile. Klaus brushed his hand over my cheek in an effort to reassure me perhaps and then moved to stand next to Greta. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"No, not really magic makes me nervous, but please don't let that stop you. Time isn't going to change that." I laid back on the cement slab and tried my best to get comfortable. The stress just wouldn't leave my shoulders. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

"Relax luv, I need you alive. The magic will protect you there is no need to fear." Klaus placed his hands on my shoulders and kneaded them. His lips grazed my cheek and then he was no longer touching me. Involuntarily I missed his touch, for some reason it soothed me. Here we go with the magic.

Greta began chanting in an unfamiliar language. I turned my head in an attempt to see. She picked up a basin and a knife. A quick slit appeared on Klaus' arm and blood began pouring into the basin. His arm healed quickly and she dipped a beautiful gold cord into the basin of blood. My hands were pulled above my head as the cord was wrapped around my hands and Klaus'. His hands surrounded mine protecting me from the rope burns. The chanting softened as he said "I offer my blood, my body, my essence. Let her be protected. Let her pain be my pain. Let my strength be her strength. I take her ailment upon myself, for she shall be protected from the cold hand of death."

Pain shot from my hands down through my body and back in a loop. Greta moved so I could see her more clearly basin in hand. She poured to blood onto my once pristine dress. Creating a pattern. Blood red seeped into the white the chanting became louder and the pain increased. My vision began to blur. The bowl was emptied onto me and she returned behind me. I craned my neck to watch as she placed the basin under our joined hands raised the knife and quickly swung down. I made eye contact with Klaus and he offered me a regretful look and a small smile. A cry of pain escaped me as the knife pierced my skin. Klaus tightened his jaw but remained silent. I could feel the knife still embedded in my hands as she made her way back to me with the basin. She dipped her finger into the basin and drew on my face with the blood. Then she opened my mouth and a copper taste invaded my mouth. I tried not to gag. It was hard to think past the shooting pain and the pulsating of my hands. Warmth spread through me pain slowed my thoughts and the room began to spin.

"She is a part of me, no weapon, no man nor beast may harm her. I take it all upon me. She is me, I am hers, and we are one." His voice brought my focus back. My body tingled and then a burst of wind sent the room into darkness. Or were my eyes closed? I can't tell. The chanting stopped and silenced reigned, all that could be heard was my breathing. The dagger was withdrawn from our joined hands and a scream escaped my lips. I knew no more.

Italy

Elijah Pov

I answered my phone before the first ring was through. "Yes?" I asked the caller.

"Elijah, its been awhile." I instantly stiffened I knew that voice. How dare she contact me after all the trouble she has caused. When I find her I'm going to rip out that talented tongue of hers. Lay her on a bed of bamboo and watch as it slowly grows right through her body. I wonder if bamboo through the heart will kill a vampire. I must test that, but not on her, at least not so early fun must be had first hmmm oh the possibilities. Images of Katherine begging for her life to be ended danced through my mind. Soon.

"Katherine, dare I say you have grown bolder over the years. You dare to call me after what your misdeeds have cost me. After I've had my fun with you I'll enjoy the feel of your pulsating heart in my hands. How many years of torture shall I force you to endure before giving you such a gift?" I asked her with charm dripping from my voice. Deceptive.

"Oh don't be like that lover. Clearly you haven't spoken to Klaus in the last few days. I'm a free women. There is no longer a price over my head." She told me pleased with herself. Clearly she doesn't realize Klaus no longer holds any power over me. This will be fun.

"How did you manage that? Last I heard there was nothing on this earth he wanted more than your head on a platter." It was true, what could she have possibly given him that would drive him to free her from what was clearly due.

"I had someone deliver him the moonstone. He saw fit to pardon me for the gift." Useless the moonstone would be no good to him. Clearly he is attempting to make her feel safe. Unless she has gotten far more stupid she is hiding something.

"What are you hiding we both know how useless the stone is to him now. Sending it would only increase his irritation with you."

"Is it useless? Are you sure Elijah? Someone needs to check their facts." She taunted. She knows something that I don't. I'll need to check in on Klaus.

"What do you want Katerina." I asked done with the game.

"I only wanted to talk to you, now that your hands are tied and you are bound not to hunt me, or kill me. It's so much more fun now. Don't you think? It's curious though that Klaus hasn't called about his new toy. Perhaps he doesn't trust you around my newest model. All well you know you're always free to enjoy me. I'm much more fun anyway. Later Lover." Katerina hung up the phone as her words became clear. Somehow there was a human doppelganger. Klaus had her and the moonstone. He will soon have all the ingredients to free himself from the curse. It was finally time to avenge our fallen family. Katerina's punishment would have to wait. Klaus would pay for all the pain that he has caused and then Katerina would follow.

I scrolled through the contacts on my phone. Waiting impatiently for it to be answered. Finally. I the ringing stopped. "Jonas, we need to find Klaus's location. It has come to my attention that he is gathering the ingredients to break his curse. Which will make him vulnerable."

"Are you sure? I thought you were certain the line had died." His confusion was apparent but his desperation was clear as well. It was easy to manipulate people by using their loved ones. So predictable.

"No I'm not that is why I need his location until I see the human doppelganger with my own eyes I won't believe the source she isn't reliable. However, she had no reason to lie to me. If you can't find Klaus give me Katerina's location. I can compel the truth from her mind."

"If the doppelganger is real what are we going to do with her?"

"She will die as she was meant to die. Klaus will kill her and we will descend upon him when he is weakened from the transformation. If you fail me I will kill you and your son. If you succeed then you can reclaim your daughter. Find me the locations as quickly as you can we need to move on this the next full moon is only a week away. If we don't find Klaus before then we may be too late." I hung up the phone without a goodbye.

ELENA POV (default)

A burst of cold water had me shooting up. I looked around to see that I was laying on the bottom of the shower freezing water raining down at me. Not the best way to wake up. Blood washed down the drain. My eyes shot to my hands only to find nothing. It was as if I hadn't had a knife driven through both of my hands.

I slowly stood up. Turned the water to a warmer setting and stepped out of the now ruined dress. I suppose I should be thankful that I wasn't dropped into the shower without the dress. Clearly there is a gentleman somewhere inside the monster I would be spending the rest of my life with, however short that time may be.

I washed the remnants of blood from my body and finished the shower. Wrapped myself in a white towel and made my way back to the bedroom. The room was empty and quiet. I dug through the drawers and found a comfortable pair of pajamas. Wrapping my hair in the towel I changed. I opened the door and looked around. The hallway was lit and sun shone in from the windows.

My stomach began to growl, clearly vampires didn't understand that humans have different needs then what they are used to. Where is the kitchen? Does it even have any food in it? I made my way down the grand stair case. As I neared the bottom of the stairs I found myself walking into a hard body. His face lit up with a smile.

"Hello lovely. What has you wondering about such a dangerous place?" He asked me with a tilt to his head. My body answered him before I could as another rumble sounded through my stomach. "Ahhh I see, how remiss of me. Come let us curb your hunger." He turned without another word and I hesitantly followed him. The mansion was beautiful paintings, sculptures, and glass chandeliers created a fairytale look. My eyes were filed with wonder. It is amazing that a home for such a dark and dangerous man can appear so light. Before long we were in the kitchen and a plate was sitting on the counter waiting for me.

I slowly made my way over to the counter. I took a piece of fruit in my hand and began to eat. After all there was no point in poisoning me he needed me alive and if I understood the ritual correctly then any harm caused to me would transfer to him. What exactly did he do to me?

"Klaus…" I said his name hesitantly not wanting him to lose his temper. "What exactly was that ritual?" I asked. He looked at me appraisingly before inclining his head.

"I doubt you would have heard of it darling. It isn't traditionally done. Even when they were popular this version was a rarity."

"Version of what?" I wondered. He was being deliberately vague and it set me on edge he clearly didn't think that I would like the answer to my questions. I needed answers and he would provide them.

"It's a hand fasting of sorts. A pagan ceremony. It isn't widely known or used even amongst pagans. Even when you love someone typically a person isn't willing to take on another's injuries. I bound us together for a year and a day." A sick smirk curved upon his face. How had he bound us together…what did he do. Scenarios ran through my head and none of them appealed to me in the least. But what could I do. I had offered myself to him on a platter. He was stronger and faster and now we were connected for a whole year it seems.

"Bound us how exactly am I now your slave or something because if you expect me to call you master you have another thing coming." My irritation was getting the better of me but how dare he do something like this I may be weaker than him, but he has no right. He was in front of me tightly gripping my shoulders. He pulled me into his body. I could clearly still feel pain. Did he feel my pain too? It was kind of nice being this close to him, he certainly felt as good as he looked. I needed to stop having those thoughts. I should be thinking about the bond and what he did to me. I looked at his face and saw, was that disappointment and anger?

"Don't presume to know my actions. I have given you a gift and you will show the proper amount of deference to me. I have been very kind to you so far. If you expect this to continue then I suggest you watch what you say and do around me. You are alive and comfortable because I wish it. I can easily throw you into a dungeon and treat you as a prisoner. Am I clear?" His eyes filled with flames of anger. It was clear to me that this was the Klaus Katherine feared. "Should I tell you to call me master you will do comply. Fortunately for you I have no need for such titles. My name will suffice. Or perhaps in the heat of the moment you may call me God. I certainly won't object, you wouldn't be the first." He released me I felt a warm tingle in my arms and then the pain was gone. I looked down. "We are bound in what could be referred to as a trial marriage. This affords you protection. You won't be able to die or turn for the next year. You are a human who cannot die. You will feel the pain for as long as it takes my body to heal and when I heal so too shall you." He explained. The second the word marriage crossed his lips I sucked in a breath. MARRIED to this monster what…why would he want to marry me. I'm a human he's going to kill me. I certainly hope he isn't expecting to consummate this sham of a marriage. I'm too young I can't be married no, this can't be happening.

"Why would you marry me….and I don't remember saying I do." Panic laced my voice.

"I had Greta skip the unnecessary parts. It's not an actual marriage it's a temporary bond and I couldn't have you slipping through my fingers like Katerina did. This was the best answer…and sometimes I lose my temper sweetheart. I'd hate to kill the key to my transformation. Wouldn't you hate that?" He asked me. I nodded because he expected me too. Suddenly I wasn't very hungry anymore. I played with the food on my plate. I suppose it doesn't really matter if he's my husband. In the end I'm still going to die and what matters is that the people that I love are going to be okay.

"Does this mean I'll be staying with you for a while?" I asked him. He nodded his head got this look, as if he knew some secret that I wasn't privy to. Hmm. I might as well ask the worst he can say is no.. "I've always wanted to see the Louvre, before I die anyway. Do you think perhaps we could visit it during my stay? You seem fond of art so I'm guessing you'd enjoy it as well, and I know you have probably seen the works before but.." I asked tentatively trailing off.

"That sounds enjoyable luv, I'll see what I can do perhaps we can stay in Paris for a bit. We certainly have time. Any other requests? I'd like for you to be comfortable after. You are my wife after all." I was smiling at him right up until he called me his wife. I felt the color leave my face and a sinking feeling fill me.

"Just one for now," I paused "Don't call me your wife." I turned to leave at that but he was blocking my way. Damn vampire speed.

"Many would love to be my wife and you scorn the title so, a lesser man would feel unappreciated. I will call you what I like and you will accept it you are mine. Remember that." He growled and threw me into the chair. "EAT" Clearly he has a temper. I picked up the fork and put more food into my mouth. I finished my plate in silence and then asked if I could retire to my room.

"Yes lovely you may go back to our room. I'm going to get something to eat I'll be back in a short while don't do anything stupid." I nodded in reply and turned to make my way back to OUR room. Fighting back the tears because really he wasn't worth it. It doesn't matter what he takes from me. I knew this would be hard but I would be fine as long as my family was safe. That has sort of become my motto. As long as my family is safe…As long as my family is safe…I'd do anything.

Mystic Falls.

"I'm going after her. The stupid girl can't just leave us." Damon said. Stefan placed his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Let her go Damon. She's right. All we bring her is pain. She's better off without us. I'm leaving Mystic Falls. She doesn't want us Damon. She doesn't love us. Let her be normal. We can't make her happy."

"You didn't make her happy I could." Damon said with venom.

"She doesn't love you Damon. If you care about her follow her wish. Come with me. Help me control my blood lust. Please, this place has too many memories let's just go."

"I love her." Damon whispered.

"So do I. Do you love her enough to just let her go? She can grow old and have a family. If you stay, you'll bring the supernatural down on her." Stefan asked.

"Alright brother we can try it. But don't get any ideas I still don't like you."

Stefan and Damon made their way to the car out of Mystic Falls and away from the hometown of the girl they both loved. Neither aware of the danger she was in an ocean away.

LONDON

I am bored…really. I'm currently living every teenagers dream. I'm in a foreign country everything I need is given to me. I don't have to go to school. There is absolutely nothing to do and I am bored. It's ironic really all things considered. You'd think an original vampire would lead a more interesting life. I suppose when he goes out he's probably drinking girls dry. Perhaps drinking himself under the table.

Me though? I haven't left this room in a week… I wonder if he'd consider taking me hunting. Even watching him feed would be preferable to this dull boring waiting game. Time to test the waters I suppose.

"Klaus, I'm bored. As my….ummm host isn't it your job to entertain me." Now I know it looks like I'm talking to an empty room. But I know he heard me. Sure enough a few seconds later Klaus was in the bed next to me. His arms were behind his head and his feet were crossed. He looked quite relaxed almost normal if one didn't know about the fangs hiding in his mouth.

"I can think of a few things that I could entertain you with darling. None of them require clothing. Do you think you can keep up?" He asked running his hand up the side of my body. I glared at him. After all, that was so not what I meant. Somehow he always seemed to make everything so dirty.

"As tempting as that may be I'm going to have to pass on it, what kind of girl do you think I am? I was thinking something outside of the house that requires clothing. I want to see London. Maybe when you go get something to eat I can go with. I'll drink booze you'll drink blood…preferably leaving your meal alive. Maybe dancing. Unless of course you want to admit you're a terrible host and a bore of a man…then I suppose I can sit here doing nothing for another week." His eyes flashed with interest and amusement.

"How about a deal sweetheart? I'll take you out with me when I'm feeling puckish and you will….fill in the blank luv what are you willing to give me? A kiss, a taste of your blood, my choice of your outfit hmmm so many options. Every time you tag a long I get to choose what I want. If you won't give it to me then you my love are the bore." He pressed me into the bed his lips whispering into my ear. Shivers danced through me and I nearly released a moan. "I'm going out tonight for a snack. If you want to come with I get to ravish you for a few minutes." He looked like the devil but god was he tempting. Really what would it hurt? I was a typical teenage girl, I had needs after all. Somehow I just instinctively knew that Klaus could make me melt. Send me over the edge into a pleasure I'd never known before. Being around for so long should mean he knows how to please a women. I had to say yes if only to ease the curiosity bursting inside of me.

"Deal." I told him. Before I finished saying the word his hand slid under my shirt and hey where did my clothing go. In the blink of an eye I found myself only in my undergarments. His lips danced across my collarbone and down my chest. I was already so warm heat was pooling in my stomach. He kissed his way down my body to the hem of my thong. Oh God did I want more. He inhaled deeply smelling my arousal. It was clear I wanted him. He ground into me and I was involuntarily wrapping my legs around his waist. I had to be closer to him. His mouth was on mine exploring. I couldn't breathe. He was touching me everywhere devouring my body. Everywhere but where I really needed him.

His fangs danced across my neck and I felt no fear. It only made me want more. The sensations sweeping through my body made me crave the vampire above me. Warmth spread through me and I needed more I needed him. My hands tangled in his hair and raked down his back. I pulled him closer to me. He had me and he knew it. Then as suddenly as he started he was gone.

I let out a moan at the loss. I tried to gather myself together. I slowed my breathing and turned to look at him. He was completely composed. Hands behind his head and legs crossed as if nothing had happened. A smirk playing at his lips as he took in my appearance. I was thoroughly ravished. I knew it, he knew it. I wanted more. But I couldn't give into him. He was playing a game and while he has far more experience than me I refused to give in without a fight.

"Darling, you have never looked more divine. I'm taking you dancing tonight so do try wear something sexy. Tomorrow we can go shopping. See if we can pick up some items to keep you entertained when we aren't out hunting."

"Thanks." I offered with a smile. "I've been wondering, about Katherine."

"Such curiosity inside of you, shall I sate it?" He asked "What do you want to know?"

"Did you care for her?" Stefan and Damon both loved her, slept with her, cared for her. All the men in my life who loved me, it's clear that their love for me stems from their love for her. Does every man who meets her fall to the same fate?

"Katerina was nothing to me. I could see instantly that she was looking to increase her social and monetary value. She sought to use me not knowing what I was. I saw this. I have never cared for that bitch. She wasn't the first to wear your face though darling. There was another. Her name was Tatia. Elijah and I both cared for her. It was her blood that created my family. My mother used her blood because she drove a wedge into our family. Tatia reminds me of Katherine thinking back. She also used my brother and me to improve her life. I was naive as a human and did not understand. I no longer care for her either not once I saw the truth. Then there was you my beautiful wife. You have the looks of your predecessors. Instead of taking you give and I find myself curious about you despite my better judgment. So far you're my favorite Petrova. Any other questions?" I could see sincerity in his eyes and trepidation. I was his favorite. I knew he spoke the truth and perhaps that's why I rolled over next to him on the bed and placed my head against his chest listening to him breath. I loved the way he smelled like fresh cedar trees. I inhaled deeply and just lay there for several minutes.

"Where are your family?" I asked him he rarely talked of them and yet it seemed he cared deeply for them. I sat up a bit and looked at me. He didn't say a word but his eyes told me a story. His family was a sore spot for him. Perhaps he wouldn't tell me. I remained relaxed studying his face as we lay there. Time passed, the sun began to set. Finally he spoke.

"My family betrayed me, sweet Elena and they are serving their punishments. Would you care to see?" He stood up and offered me his hand. Curiosity and fright battled with in me before I took his offered hand and we made our way out of the room and down deeper into the bottom level of the mansion. The room was lit with candles and was very similar to the room the ritual was performed in. There were coffins in the room. I sharply inhaled and looked at Klaus with questions in my eyes. He led me to a coffin before opening the lid. Inside was the ashen face of a blond who had a silver dagger in her heart. He moved onto the next coffin opening the lid I saw a boy about my age with another dagger in his chest. We moved onto the next coffin to find an ashen man with the same dagger protruding from his heart. I looked at Klaus in question. Were they dead?

"My family Rebecca, Kol, and Finn. They have all betrayed me and so they sleep. I'll awaken them after I complete my transformation after the ritual." I wondered what they had done to betray him so.

"Where is Elijah?" I asked him because I knew that he was missing the brother that loved Tatia.

"Off plotting my death I'm guessing. He thinks that I dropped our family into the Atlantic Ocean." A sick and satisfied smile appeared on his face.

"That's horrible…he must be so sad. Can you imagine how you would feel if you believed them dead?"

"It is his punishment." He told me

"That's cruel."

"Of course I am sweetheart, to those who betray me I am a monster never doubt that."

"What about if he succeeds and kills you? If he knew the truth he wouldn't harm you. If family is so important he'd forgive you. Can't you forgive him?" I asked

"Perhaps I could. It is not your concern, Elijah won't come near you. Should you let him touch you as I have I will consider it an act of betrayal on your part. If he meets you he will want you. Your compassion and innocence will appeal to him. But Elena remember that you belong to me. I'd hate to have to teach you a lesson." His hands ghosted over my body as he told me this. Possession shined in his eyes. He clearly thinks he owns me. I suppose in most ways he does. Still it hurts to be thought of as if I was nothing more than a toy.

"I could hardly stop a vampire from taking from me Klaus I'm human." I tried to reason with him.

"You're MINE" He growled.

"I know." Sadness filled me as I agreed I didn't want to belong to anyone. "I gave myself to you. You bound us in matrimony. I am yours. I would never offer myself to anyone. That includes your brother." I stepped towards him. I could feel anger radiating off of his body. My instincts told me to run but I continued forward. As if approaching a hungry wolf. My arms encircled his neck. I looked imploringly into his eyes. "Would you fault me for the actions of another?" I asked him. He searched my eyes.

"If you enjoyed it I would." He told me. That was progress I suppose. I wanted to ask more about his family. But I could see that he barely had control of himself. He pulled me closer to him and his lips descended. God the man could kiss. His tongue pushed my lips apart and he claimed every inch of my mouth. Declaring his territory. My head told me to resist. I didn't want to be owned. But if being owned felt this good then was it truly such a bad thing? He broke the kiss. I panted breathless. My lips tingled from the loss. "Remember that nobody can make you feel like that, nobody but me. Now darling let's get you dressed and go find me something to eat perhaps I'll let you order for me." He laughed at his joke. Truly it wasn't funny I only hoped that he wouldn't kill the poor girl he ended up choosing.

Elijah POV

The full moon was only a few days away and still I did not know where Klaus was. This was a golden opportunity and I have no idea what to do should I fail to take advantage of it. We all swore always and forever and he betrayed that. I will make him pay. Always and Forever. Jonas was using magic to try and get me a location. My contacts were useless giving me no new information. Where was he hiding?

My phone was ringing…hopefully it would be good news. I answered. "Do you have a location for me or not? Time is running out." I asked him.

"I found a spell that let me take a walk through Katherine's mind. The doppelganger's name is Elena Gilbert. The idiotic girl called Klaus and made a deal. She would provide him with the ingredients for his ritual and he would promise not to harm her family and friends. She made her way to London to meet Klaus last week. As far as Katherine knows she is still there."

"How peculiar for a Petrova. All the other doppelganger's used the people around them. This one's actions seem so selfless in comparison. I'm going to London. You go to the girl's hometown keep your eyes open and let me know if you see or sense Klaus there."

"She was born in Mystic Falls. He isn't there. Katherine is though. She seems to have no plans to leave. She wants to ensure the ritual is a success. To insure her freedom. Let me know if you see Greta while you are in London. I worry for her."

"I will. Is there anything else that I need to know?" I asked him bored with this conversation.

"No." He offered and I hung up. Done. Elena Gilbert. There was a human doppelganger. Revenge just got so much better. It is regrettable that the girl has to die. Human life is so fleeting. The question is, should I kill the girl and with it the last hope for Klaus or should I wait for the ritual and kill Klaus. Choices Choices. The girl had to die either way. I could turn her but then Klaus would likely make life difficult for her, as he had with Katerina. If I left him alive Jonas would be irate and Klaus would seek to end me. Of course I tire of this endless existence. Without family what good is forever?

I suppose I would have an entire plane ride to think about what course to take. For now I needed Intel. I had to find this girl and see if Klaus was ready to perform the ritual now or if he would have to wait. Elena Gilbert. I might as well spend sometime getting to know the girl that had changed the game.

I was on the phone booking a first class ticket to London. If he was in London then I knew exactly where he was staying. The mansion that the family owned in London was just Klaus' style. I hung up jumped in my car and headed for the airport. I needed some information and I knew just who to call.

"Hello. I need all the information that you can find on an Elena Gilbert. Born in Mystic Falls. This is rush. Get me as much as you can in the next 2 hours. Send it to my email. Then keep digging I'll be on a plane after that. I'll double the usual fee."


End file.
